


Cherry Bomb

by Shipping_fever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Eventual Smut, Kankri is there if you squint, Lots of lame ass headcannon, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Signless fails at keeping his cool, but like Daves 18 so cool your jets, dont read this garbage, god why am i doing this, i created my own humanstuck universe, more sin tags to be added im sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_fever/pseuds/Shipping_fever
Summary: This is a Humanstuck sin bucketDave finds out Karkats got a hot dadKarkats dad just wants to figure out how life works





	1. Pool Party

The present is your favorite moment to live in you've decided

 

For instance: Its a Friday night, summer just ended a few weeks back meaning the heatstroke that was summer as finally ended. College was starting for some but you wanted to focus on building your music career much against everyone's advice. However it seemed after only a week into learning the neighborhood had decided they needed a little get together to relax for a few the weekend. However you are not invited to said get together.  

 

You Dave Strider live a full forty minutes away, well twenty if you can stand being on the bus with the crazy homeless guy or the lady with six screaming kids but those are rare days. The only reason you _are_ here is because your best friend, Karkat Vantas of course,  had texted you to bring your swimsuit. What was odd about this was you have been to the Vantas house many times but never spotted a pool. No no you see Eridan ( the annoying rich prick ) had a pool! So you tried to avoid him while rocking your cherry red swim trunks. Karkat walked up hanging you a soda since the adults locked the booze case which really drained this party of any life. 

 

Cracking open the orange soda it fizzes out the foam dripping down the can which you try to catch with your tongue because the stick sugar shouldn't be wasted like this, your short stack of a best friend sits down wearing black swim trunks with skulls. He tried so hard to come off as tough. It could be ironic in a way if you put the thought process into it but was it worth it? Nope! Karkat was already bitching about why this party was lame but you knew he was enjoying the few of the few girls that did show up in their swim suits that you are so gonna give him shit about later. Taking a sip of your drink you eye karkat through the corner of your eyes, they didnt grow a lot last summer maybe a bit more squishy but still having that dark brown hair with evenly tanned skin. Still same old Karkat.

 

At times you were a bit jealous because you, mother fucking king of sick verses, could not tan like the Vantas family could. Nope! You were stuck with your freckled pale ass that burns like a fragile pastry when left outside too long. Speaking of lame ass dough boys, "Where's Kankri?" you ask not out of concern mind you but so you know where not to go. Karkat sighs shrugging, "Still at his stupid camp" he muttered shrugging. The two Vantas boys always did fight at times but you know they never been apart this long must be that brotherly love thing that has your crabby bud in a sour mood. 

 

You're throat tenses up and you take another sip trying to wet the dry desert that has now become your mouth because you want to know where another Vantas is. However asking where someones dad is isn't really the coolest thing you can do now is it? This wasn't your average flab dad no no no . . . Mr. Vantas was something out of a rock and roll wet dream mind you. 

 

It started like any old crush a few years ago when you got stuck on the roof of the Vantas house trying to do a cool jump off that onto the trampoline, that turned south when the ladder fell leaving you hanging half off the house your belt stuck on the rain gutter. Karkat was a dick to just leave you like that while ratting you out to his dad whom you have only seen glimpses of due to them working the night shift at a bar. The sound of a ladder was heard as he frees you shouting out a string of curse words to his boys letting you get stuck. That moment in his arms you felt your stomach flipping as you tried to not cry from embarrassment, setting you down he smoothed your hair out before dusting you off nodding at you seeing as all your bones were inside your body. You think that day is what started the downhill mess of having a hard on for this man, even after thanking that night like some prissy as princess you had a knight in shining armor moment. 

 

The sound of a glass door brings you from your flashback, you swear your neck would of broken off with how fast you looked up in hopes to catch a glimpse of who you wanted to see since walking here. As if whatever thing created the universe answers your prayers there he is walking out with a cooler that most likely carried more drinks for the party. Unlike his sons Mr. Vantas had a dark rich brown tone of skin, his hair was super wavy that looked so soft to the touch you desperately wished if you died to come back as a hairbrush for that man. He had one eyebrow piercing which from what you could eavesdrop was from his high school days when he tried to start a band with Sollux's dad which you weren't sure to laugh at or find adorable. 

 

His arms flexed in a way that made you drop your soda as he dropped the cooler by the pool side sighing out as he rolled a shoulder before looking your way smiling. He fucking smiles in your direction which is more at his child rather than the guy Karkat invites over to eat his food but you can pretend. Of course he's a fucking cock tease wearing shorts with a worn our rock t shirt, its a mix of a dad vibe but the tease of a tattoo around the shirt collar sort of gave him a beach bum party guy vibe. It was frustrating to not know what ink they had to complete your fantasies you had tugging your cream cannon while showering. Thinking back now you dont think you ever remember him without a shirt. 

 

"DUDE" Karkat shouts scrambling away from the orange soda splash zone you created which brings you out of your eye fucking. You simply picked it up sighing an apology as you do so. Shaking his head he gives a half smile punching your shoulder before announcing he was about to melt so he heads for a swim, denying the invitation to join him at last you have an excuse to talk to the stud. Tossing your can to a trash bin you stand up straight while walking- no you strut your way to where the elder Vantas is chilling with a glass bottle in one hand. Of course he smiled softly at you raising what you now see is a coke bottle of sorts?

 

"Afternoon Dave! Came to check on the dinosaur crew?" he laughed out bring the bottle to his lips to take a sip, its like a commercial as you watch that soda pass their lips while water droplets trial down his hand making you swallow. 

 

"Fuck yeah man, im Jurrasic park 5 this shit" you say shrugging, "If i dont keep an eye on you there might be major causalities all sorts of T rex ruining my day nonsense cant have that" too which he laughs. You really like making him laugh. 

 

"If you want? I'm kinda lame, besides the cool dads are inside finishing the pizza" he pointed out which strikes you as odd, did he want you leave? Thats dashed away though when he pats the empty lawn chair by him. Such a gentlemen. Sitting down you adjust your shades while eyeing every sip he takes your brain relishing in the though of what else those lips would look good against. Smoothing a hand through your hair while sighing you need to keep your boners in check, "I'd rather chill out here with you honestly" is what passes your lips making him smile for a second. That's every dads goal right? Too be cool? "What are you even drinking?" is your next question as he looks at the bottle like he forgot himself. 

 

"Cherry coke! My favorite i will die at age 40 but happily if i get to drink this everyday" he sighed out melting in his chair a bit, you shift a bit at the idea of how his mouth would taste. "Never had it" you admitted to which he sits up looking at this bottle before offering it to you smiling brightly, "Here have a sip of mine? Of you hate it guess more for me" he offered. Its silly, so so silly that you feel your face heat up at this. You take the half empty bottle before wetting your lips to take a sip only to hand the bottle back quickly letting the sweet soda dance on your tongue. In a way it was a indirect kiss right? He says something most likely asking if you like it, to answer his question you get up to grab one bottle cracking it open nursing it through out the night trying to memorize the taste. 

 

The night ends much to early for your tastes, you wish you could get a ride home from him maybe talk your way into sleeping over but the other parents have his attention which makes your chest ache slightly. Calling bro you wait for his car to skid forward, crawling in its a long ride of him complaining that you didn't invite him. He even had his ironic hello kitty swim trunks but you tune him out thumbing the rim of the bottle. That night you wait till the puppet perv is asleep before trotting into the shower. 

 

Closing the door you sigh turning your phone off to ignore the lame group chat you were brought into so everyone could complain out their lame ass school work, who cares about school work? Theres stress that needs to be taken care of. The water is warm, the soap smells bad but you manage to jerk it with the though of what the rock star dad would of looked like coming out of the pool with the taste of cherry coke on your lips. That night you curl up sighing.

 

You desperately need a game plan

* * *

 

Got a little Signless the human fanart ( not mine i take no credit for the perfect person whoever they were that drew this ) for refrence for those eyeballs

so handsome 


	2. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always make sure your bathroom doors are locked, you never know who might pass by

Walking in the house is dead silent, which isn't odd despite how shout driven the Vantas family was today was Tuesday which was your favorite day no matter what! Today was the day Karkat had math lab meaning you could have the house all to yourself. It wasn't like your house where booby traps or swords lurked at ever corner, no instead there was soft sofa's you can melt into. Tons of movies, cupboards of junk food, a fat cat that purrs like no tomorrow if it curled on your lap it was . . . cozy! What never crossed your mind is what happened just now. 

 

As you stuff your face with fruit snacks the backdoor opens to reveal a very tired Vantas, you jump a bit like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar when he walks in which wasn't very cool. Instead he offers a tired smile tossing his car keys on the table, "Hey dave" he yawns out rolling his head back popping something. Swallowing a mouth full of artificial flavored fruit you eye his skinny jeans and tight black t shirt that makes everything burn inside you. Humming you give him a nod as he ruffles your hair,a bad habit he does with everyone, before leaving most likely heading to bed after a night of pouring drinks. 

 

Once he's from view you let your curiosity get the best of you after a familiar sound hits your ears. The sound of running water. Years of ninja training you barely make a sound as you trail where he left off to, there you see a closed bedroom door . . . maybe you shouldn't be doing this? The though crosses your mind while you close the door behind you. You thought the room would be trashed maybe some beer cans on the floor like your Bro's room but its like the rest of the house its clean the bed is even made. He seems to enjoy a red and black color scheme. 

 

Shaking your head you ignore the cozy bed in favor of the slightly open door where clothes were tossed to the floor in front of it, now anyone with a consciousness would of stopped now but you? You are a daring little shit. Pressing against the wall by the door you listen in hearing him mutter something to himself? Was he mad you were here? Holding your breath you try to focus on whats going on. 

 

You hear a groan, a fucking groan, the groan that only a god of all that kinky shit could ever seem to produce. Its much to quiet for your liking but he's most likely trying to just get this over with rather than let lose i mean there is a guest in his house. A very perv guest spying on him. Your hand slithers down your chest to cop a feel of the growing discomfort between your legs as you try to listen but hes like a fucking pro at keeping quiet. Sometimes theres a sigh or a hitched breath but then nothing? Huffing it wasn't the show you wanted but its doing the trick to getting your rocks off. Well that is until he finally makes a sound but its the wrong one, he moans again but realization hits you that this isnt something you'll ever get

 

You shouldn't care right? He's an adult with a life maybe even a girlfriend or something but it still stings, its a reminder he wont see you the way you see him which sucks. The urge to hit him is high but you flash step your way out of there with the door closed behind you firmly. 

* * *

 

At this point in time be Karcin Vantas

 

It was a long fucking night, you're tired, everything aches, you had to stop a pool stick from going into someone elses eye to say the least you are so happy to come home. Now you are usually a zombie when you come home so by entering the backdoor at least the front door stays locked making you think a burglar may not come in. Walking in you see a certain blonde downing two fruit snack bags at once, Dave was always welcomed into your home as well as your cupboards so it makes you feel a sense of pride he feels so at home. From what Karkat tells you if you pry hard enough the Strider doesnt have it easy so you try to make this his home, ruffling his hair you arent even sure what you say your that fucking tired. 

 

Closing your bedroom door you're sure you locked it right? Maybe. For now you want a shower which would lead to sweet sweet slumber, so off your clothes go while you wobbled to the bathroom already worried you'll fall sleep before that can happen. Turning on the water its cold splash hits you making you curse as the water shocks you to a more alert state before melting into a more comfortable temperature. Leaning against the wall you sort of remember using soap but aren't 100% so another shower might be needed tomorrow on your day off. Casting your eyes down you whine slightly as your body decided to push you with a surprise, "really?" you curse giving your half hard dick an apologetic squeeze seriously debating on this.

. . . .

 

Fuck it

 

After lathering your hands up with more suds your hand goes to town while you shiver against the tiled wall, you can't remember the last time you got a good fuck let alone time to even jerk it. 

 

Of course you need to choke off any sound because well shit Strider is probably trying to watch a movie or nap on the sofa- wait no don't think about him while your doing this. Sure he tries to play it cool but for a few weeks now he's fumbling around you or dropping stuff maybe he's got a thing for Karkat? Or he stole something which you honestly wouldnt even care about a lot of your stuff is shit anyway. He is cute in a way, this is really fucking weird you shouldn't think that about your sons buddy right? "Fuck" you groan out as you earn a new energy to pleasing yourself as a few days ago flash into your mind. How his locks shimmered in the sun or when those swim trunks teased at dropping with the slightest tug. 

 

Teasing your slit a bit you let your mind wander knowing you'll burn in hell later at the though of what it would be like to get sucked off by the blonde flirt, would he beg? Moan? Your hips meet your hand while you fuck your fist before finally releasing with a soft whimper massaging your balls to make sure this wouldn't be a problem later on in the afternoon. Once you dry off with a fresh pair of underwear on it doesnt take much before your snoozing under your sheets feeling less stressed about the world than you did hours before 


	3. Ice cream is a very tasty treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot? Don't tell me your here for some plot that makes sense

Fall is here, the leaves decorating the sides of the street are shades of orange, red, gold, its like a color explosion you enjoyed more than any other season. At times you miss the texas weather where it was summer year round but here? You could enjoy all sorts of weird weather like snow. Seriously who the fuck came up with snow? You're most favorite was rain though, the smell? the sound? it was all something that just called to you. Sure there was rain in texas but never this much, it wasnt this amazing. 

 

The first time it rained for more then a day you stood outside for god knows how long until Bro threw you back inside, you got sick but was it so worth it. Half of it you think is the smell you love so that could explain why your having a sleep over at Karkat's still awake at 3 am. Sitting up the thunderstorm snarls outside making you sleepy but theres ache in your body that begs you to go smell the rain. Standing up you shuffle off the pull out bed stored under the cranky teens bed to head outside to the back porch where you would at least be sheltered from the roof above the porch. 

 

Jumping you see Mr. Vantas sitting there on the porch watching the rain as he eats ice cream from the container, he turns with the spoon in his mouth giving you a soft smile that makes your heart twist in all the right ways. Sitting by him you sigh through your nose rubbing at your eyes before yawning, as usual its a little self conscious feeling being here without your glasses. "Its a little late to be eating ice cream isn't it?" you question to which he laughs a bit shrugging, "I guess your right Dave but i think thats the only perk to being an adult" was his reply as you sigh through your nose nodding. The only light was from the back porch one that flickers and gave off a dull yellow glow that really didnt give enough light in your opinion. 

 

"can i have some?" you ask bringing your knees up to your chest as he slides the spoon from his mouth after a bite, "Last of it" he explained with a mouth full if the tinted pink ice cream. You sigh hanging your head not sure why that upset you like it did, maybe it was the fact you always had a sugar tooth so the idea of waiting till noon tomorrow to buy ice cream wasn't ideal. 

 

The next few seconds happened in slow motion

 

Cupping your face you try to ask what he wants before your mouths are connected in a kiss, his lips are sticky as well as cold but you lean into it nonetheless giving a weak sigh. The kisses are slow and gentle just like his touches like you were made of glass or something? It made you shiver slightly but nothing prepared you for the tongue that swept across your bottom lip. Like the red sea you part your lips a bit more eager then you think you should of done but this was the moment that caused morning wood for the past year. Swirling your tongues together the taste of cherries flood your mouth, of course it was cherries hes obsessed with them it seems- he pulls away setting the ice cream container to the side before sighing slightly looking out into the dark storm. 

 

Of course you made a sound of protest resting your forehead against his shoulder causing him to laugh, "Dave you have to understand how fucked up this situation is right?" he asks while you push yourself closer. Its cold outside but hes like a fireplace you can easily imagine waking up to that everyday, "Who fucking cares? I turn nineteen in a few months im an adult theres no issue" you sigh out. 

 

"What about Karkat?"

"I can be his step mom"

"Dave-" this time he sounds irritated which he has the right to be, kids man nothing but trouble you will never have any seeing as they are just cock blocks. Mulling over your options, "I wont tell" you whisper as he sighs hanging his head.

 

"Dave you're cute, you are super fucking funny i love your whole DJ thing but-" he paused looking at you and you can see a weakness in his armor as you reach up threading a hand in their hair. The Vantas melts leaning into your touch his eyes fluttering, "We shouldn't" he says softly as he leans down brushing your lips together making you shiver. You squirm a bit lifting your legs to sit in his lap clinging to the heat he's giving off. 

 

"I know you want it Mr Vantass" you say sticking your tongue out waggling your eyebrows as he gives a disappointing groan at the nickname shaking his head before leaning against your ear, "Karcin" he says and you sure that whisper went straight to your dick. 

 

"Karcin" you correct yourself while his hands smooth out up your legs as you hug him around the neck, "Karcin" you sigh out again letting the name dance on your tongue as he feels up your ass making you squeak out. "Karcin" this time its more heavy like your pleading but a Strider does not beg mind you. All the while he's chuckling running his hands all over feeling you up like someone trying to guess their Christmas gift.

 

"You know at dinner you always shit on Kankri and Karkat for accusing them of never having a first kiss . . . how experienced are you Dave?" is he sassing you? He totally is! You give a snort but you dont answer because you aren't that experience. Not saying you never kissed anyone but you always pussy out when it comes to pants coming off. He hums as if he reads you like a book giving your rear a pat. 

 

"I can see you aren't the only one to be happy to see me" he purrs in a teasing tone that makes you sigh out knowing what he's talking about while you rock your hips against him like a dog in heat. "Easy easy we can't be doing it out on the porch your cold as ice" he whispers as you moan out. Were they gonna do it? Would they slap the sausages together. You feel him laugh under you making you realize you said that out loud. 

 

"No we aren't" he says standing up smooth your hair back as you give a sound of protest, "Hush i wanna be a gentlemen about this and at least do a date of some sorts but-" he trails off carrying you inside his voice a hushed whisper. "I can tell you really need a sleep aid so i can at least give you a sneak peek" with that said he carried you back into his room double checking to make sure the door was closed while you sprawl out on the bed inhaling the smell that was Karcin. You were laying belly down for a moment nuzzling the pillows before you felt your hips being raised. If you weren't blushing before you were now as the fabric of your boxers slip down causing you to hiss slightly at the cold air that hit your bare skin. 

 

The complaints that formed melted off into a muffled moan as you bury your face into the pillow as a warm tongue laps against your balls and the bottom of your dick in slow licks that made your toes curl. Karcin knew what he was doing which was a relief as he lapped as your skin like it was a sucker making you tremble and drip onto the blankets below you while as he took his time with you. Sadly their mouth left the good stuff while you try to get up getting a world of smart ass remarks only to be shoved back down against the mattress. Okay well shit that was hot, the whole being man handled that was something else. 

 

Looming over you he was set on nuzzling your neck which was cute but you wanted to get mauled on, become his chew toy all that cheesy porn star stuff but this was nice in its own sense you supposed. Rough hands are suddenly at your pants ruler stick feeling you up in all the right ways, his pace is steady but not that rushed quick pace you're used to when you have those ten minuets to shower- "Fuck fuck fuck- come on" you pant out pushing your hips back feeling something through the others jeans that make you weak. "Please Karcin please i can't-" is what forces its way out while he nips at your ear. It wasnt enough theres no way you could send your rocket into orbit with-

 

"It's okay Dave" he reassures like this is some life time fucking film, it works in a way as you tremble your way through the best orgasm yet crying out some wobbly version of his name. Collapsing everything feels fuzzy and warm while the smoldering heat that used to be above you is now gone. Rolling over you arch your back before curling in on yourself trying to wrap your head around it all when the bathroom light turns on. IT takes a moment for Karcin to wash his hands before he returns to a giggling strider that is cuddled starved. All endings to a night cant be great as he carries you to Karkats room before tucking you in leaving that great dad boner forgotten a truly evil crime indeed! You would have to return the favor sometime very soon.

 


End file.
